dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ravi
Perfil thumb|250px|Ravi *'Nombre:' 라비 / ラヴィ / Ravi *'Nombre real:' 김원식 / Kim Won Sik *'Nombre japonés:' キム・ウォンシク / Kimu u~onshiku *'Apodo:' Ambidextrous Rapper, Lava. *'Profesión:' CEO, Rapero, Bailarín, Compositor, Productor, Modelo y Director. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Songpa-gu, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 183cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo *'Familia:' Padres y una hermana menor. *'Agencia: 'GROOVL1n Programas de TV *'2019:' JTBC Best Combi Ep. 10 (junto a Ha Sung Woon) *'2018:' MBC Under Nineteen Ep. 8 (Junto a Ken ) como director especial *'2016:' SBS Running Man (junto a Hyuk y Ken) *'2015:' Show Me The Money 4 *'2014:' Let's Go! Dream Team 2 (junto a Leo) *'2014:' MBC Idol Futsal Competition (12.06.2014, junto a Leo) *'2013:' Let's Go! Dream Team 2 *'2013:' Music Picnic Live (junto a Ken y Leo) *'2013:' Three Idiots (junto a Ken, Hong Bin & Hyuk) *'2013:' tvN Top 10 Beautiful Uniforms! (junto a Ken, Hong Bin & Hyuk) *'2012:' Mnet Mydol (12.04.2012 - 31.05.2012). Discografia 'Mini Álbum' 'Mixtape' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *Cold Bay - TML (Feat. Ravi) (2019) *Microdot - Blah Blah (Feat. Ravi) (2017) *ESBEE - B-DAY (Feat. Ravi) (2017) *Microdot - Wave (feat. Ravi, Lil Boi) (2016) *Kim Wan Sun - Use me (feat. Ravi) *Chad Future - Rock The World (feat. Ravi) *Lyn - Breakable Heart (feat. Ravi) *Baek Ji Young - Good Boy (feat. Ravi) *Brian Joo - That Person is Stupid (feat. Ravi) *Seo In Young - Love Me (feat. Ravi) *Melody Day - When It Rains (feat. Ravi) *Kiggen - I'm Serious (feat. Eluphant, Ravi of VIXX & Esbee) Vídeos musicales *Eun Ha, Ravi - Blossom (Prod. GroovyRoom) *Chad Future - Rock The World (2014) *Im Chang Jung - Shall we Dance *Brian Joo - Let This Die (2012) *Seo In Guk - Shake It Up (2011) Conciertos *'Ravi 1st Live Party "R.EBIRTH" 2016' **19 y 20 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Hyundai Card Under Stage *'Ravi 1st Real Live "R.EAL1ZE" 2017' **06, 07 y 08 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall *'Ravi 2nd Real Live "Nirvana" 2018' **10 y 11 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Live Hall'' *'Ravi 3rd Real Live "R.ook Book" In US 2018 **10 Mayo – Nueva Jersey, Nueva York – White Eagle Hall **12 Mayo – Atlanta, Georgia – Center Stage **15 Mayo – Dallas, Texas – House Of Blues **18 Mayo – Los Ángeles, California – Belasco Ballroom *'Ravi 1st Solo Europe Tour 2018' **27 Octubre – Estambul, Turquía - Uniq Hall **28 Octubre - Madrid, España – Gotham the Club **30 Octubre – Viena, Austria – City Club **31 Octubre - Ámsterdam, Países Bajos – Panama Club **02 Npoviembre – Bruselas, Bélgica – Bazaar Club **03 Noviembre - Colonia, Alemania – E-Feld **04 Noviembre – Bucarest, Rumania – Beluga Music **07 Noviembre – Varsovia, Polonia – Voodoo Club **09 Noviembre – Londres, Reino Unido - Fire Vauxhall **10 Noviembre – París, Francia - O'Sullivans By The Mill Curiosidades *'Grupo-Kpop:' VIXX. **'Posición:' Rapero y Bailarín. *'Sub-Unidad:' VIXX LR. **'Posición:' Rapero y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Seúl Jamdong Elementary School **Jamsil Middle School **Jamsil High School **Howon University (Licenciado en Musicología) *'Especialidades:' Sabe improvisar muy bien a la hora de rapear, y sabe hacer muy bien de MC. *'Lema:' "You Only Live Once". *'Artistas Favoritos:' Kanye WEst, A$AP ROCKY, Chris Brown, Drake, Big Sean, August Alsina''.'' * De entre los 10 participantes del reality "Mydol", fue uno de los ganadores del show y por ello es ahora miembro de VIXX. * En el MBC Music Show Champion, Park Hyo Shin quedó tan impresionado que llegó a decir que si seguía entrenando podría llegar a superar a Tae Yang de BIGBANG. También en el programa de Park Myung Soo's Moving TV, Park Myung Soo quedó tan encantado con una versión que hizo de su canción 'Fire' que le propuso hacer un dúo con él. * Hizo una colaboración con Chad Future en su nuevo vídeo 'Rock The World'. * Escribió la canción 'What U Waiting For' pensando en los miembros. * Logró calificar para Show Me The Money. Sin embargo, fue expulsado en la primera eliminatoria porque la letra de su rap no fue adecuada. * Escribió 'Beautifiul Liar ' para VIXX LR. * Realizó un concierto guerrilla sorpresa cerca de la estación de Gangnam para promocionar su ultimo mini álbum. * El 2 de Abril del 2017 subió una foto a su cuenta de Instagram de un bulldog francés de color crema. La descripción de dicha foto decía "Un nuevo miembro de la familia: Buttie (a.k.a BADA$$)". Así dio a conocer que VIXX ahora contaba con una nueva mascota. El nombre del cachorro en español es: "Trasero". *Es muy cercano al grupo de amigos de la "Amistad Parka", Tae Min de SHINee, Kai de EXO, Timoteo y Sung Woon de HOTSHOT. Se han demostrado apoyo mutuo en múltiples ocasiones y se renunen con frecuencia para pasar el rato. Así mismo, en su canción 'Ravi Da Loca' incluyó el nombre de los cuatro expresando su aprecio hacia ellos. * Tiene el puesto numero 3 de los idols con mas canciones por derechos de autor teniendo 122 canciones. * Gano la medalla de oro junto con Ken en los bowling en los Idol Star Athletic Championship 2018. * El 24 de mayo Jellyfish anunció que Ravi dejaría la compañía tras el fin de su contrato para crear la suya propia, pero seguiría participando en las actividades con VIXX. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Soundcloud oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Ravi1.jpg Ravi2.jpg Ravi3.jpg Ravi4.jpg Ravi5.jpg Ravi6.png Ravi7.png Ravi8.jpg Videografía Jelly box DamnRa Ravi(라비) (feat. SAM&SP3CK) Performance Video|DamnRa (feat. SAM&SP3CK) Ravi - Bomb (feat. San E)|Bomb (feat. San E) 라비(Ravi) - NIRVANA (Feat. 박지민) + ALCOHOL REMIX Official M V|NIRVANA (Feat. Park Ji Min) + ALCOHOL REMIX 라비(RAVI) - 'TUXEDO' Official M V| Tuxedo 라비(RAVI) - '녹는점 (See-Through) (Feat. Cold Bay)' Official M V| See-Through (Feat. Cold Bay) MV EUNHA(은하 (여자친구)), RAVI(라비) BLOSSOM (Prod. Groovyroom)|Ravi & Eun Ha - Blossom 라비(RAVI), Cold Bay(콜드베이), Xydo(시도) - FASHIONABLE (Prod. GXXD) Official M V| Ravi & Cold Bay & Xydo - Fashionable RAVI - STILL NIRVANA (Feat. 김하온(HAON), Xydo(시도))(Prod. PUFF) Official M V| Still Nirvana (Feat. HAON, Xydo) 라비(RAVI) - LIMITLESS (Feat. Sik-K, Xydo)(Prod. YUTH) Official M V| Limitless (Feat. Sik-K, Xydo) 라비(RAVI), Chillin Homie(칠린호미), Xydo(시도), Cold Bay(콜드베이) - ASURA(阿修羅)(Prod. QUIZQUIZ) Official M V| Ravi & Chillin Homie & Xydo & Cold Bay - Asura Categoría:GROOVL1n Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2016 Categoría:KCEO